Ocean Ave
by xRirix
Summary: That look of pain that she had betrayed him. Like this was her plan all along. She pleaded with him that she didn’t plan this. She would never do that not now not ever. ONE SHOT Captain Jack SparrowOc VERY IMPLIED.


**A/N: **Hello there. This is Riri yet again, but this time she owns something. –cheers- She does own her OC. Kthnx. And Jack.  
Delia: -growls-   
Eep! Okay her OC owns him. She also doesn't own Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card. She loves the song though and it makes sense for a pirate fic. Uh. Other then that Read review and love. Cause I run on Love. Love makes me a happy Atom.

* * *

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

She was at the fragile age of sixteen when she met him. Her life had gone wrong up until that point. She was a mistake, never supposed to be born, a one night stand baby. She wouldn't sleep before that. She would always stay up at night watching the stars and huddling under the few things that she had managed to steal. Even in Tortuga things wouldn't be stolen.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
_

She spent a year with him and found that she had looked up to him. Then all of a sudden, she was left on a godforsaken island all by her lonesome and she hoped to what ever god was out there that he'd look for her. Days, weeks, maybe a month, she was there. How she managed to get off was a mystery to her and she wound up where she started. She'd walk along the beach looking up at the stars.

_  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

If only he'd come back to this place. He had to unless he was dead. He made her all the better, made her work to see his smile, to see that twinkle in his eyes. Together they could leave this town and never come back and run from the authorities.

_  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight  
_

She closed her eyes and smiled as familiar memories surrounded her. She didn't feel quite as cold when she though about how warm he was when he hugged her against his body and watched the sunset. She didn't feel quite as lonely when she though of his smile. She could pretend with her memories that he was there with her and that's what got her by.

_  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

Day after day she waited watching the horizon from the beach. Maybe she should go looking for him. Ha. Funny. Like any one wanted to sail with a female pirate. She had tried and got ridiculed for it. She had tried to prove that she was serious but they just pushed her around. If only he was here he'd stop them.

_  
I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow  
_

She remembered the look in his eyes when she said that his crew was going to go against him. That look of pain that she had betrayed him. Like this was /her/ plan all along. She pleaded with him that she didn't plan this. She would never do that not now not ever. She begged him to give her one last try. She stood on one side of the ship him on the other both looking up at the stars. It didn't matter any more. He betrayed her and she betrayed him all at once.

_  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

She knew that somewhere, somehow they would be together again. They may not share the closeness that they once had. But that was okay with her. That was okay with Cordelia Fox. As long as she was with him and him with her she'd be able to make it no matter how bad it got. He'd be there when she needed him most, like he was ten years ago.

* * *

**A/N: **And Viola there you go. Sorry to keep you all waiting. –spin- Remember I run on Love. It makes me a happy Atom. 


End file.
